


About a tamale, BJ and being sensitive

by Klara_V_Klyare



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06 fill in, Canon Related, Deleted Scenes, Episode Related, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_V_Klyare/pseuds/Klara_V_Klyare
Summary: Extended deleted scene 10x06, because we won
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	About a tamale, BJ and being sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not a native speaker and drunk, so all the weird mistakes are mine.
> 
> This deleted scene from the season 10 extended, because I'm a soft horny bitch and want more.
> 
> https://youtu.be/E4a62jQP-zE
> 
> Hope, you enjoy.

“Good news!” 

Mickey takes a bite of one more goddamn tamale still amazed at how delicious it is and hoping this one is not poisoned. As well as the rest of them. 

“The Mexicans are gone. Thank fucking god!” he says, chewing the thing intensively, while entering the room and watching behind his back suspiciously just in case. After that shitty do-gooder Larry Seaver's chase stunt with knowing that he is pretty much wanted to be killed by the cartel, Mickey is getting a little bit paranoid.

“I’m starting to think maybe they just make tamales, though. This is really good.”

Ian is totally silent, staring somewhere at the empty space in front of him. Mickey stops suddenly, looking at him a little bit concerned. Well, maybe not a little bit. The tamale thing doesn’t seem to be as good as it was a few seconds ago. Fuck it.

“Really letting this Paula lady get in your head, huh?” he sits down on the bed heavily. “It’s just a dog, man. It didn’t even bite you.”

The reason of Ian’s bad mood is obvious and Mickey feels sick and useless. But he’s been through enough shit in his life to learn one simple lesson: don’t think about what could’ve happened, think about what hasn’t happened and for good. You’re lucky, you’ve survived with all your limbs kept safe to yourself. You can keep fighting. Enough pistol-whippings from Terry to remember once and for all that it’s all good when you can still breathe and even move without anyone’s support.

Although, he can totally understand Ian. No guy would ever be okay having raw meat on his dick with an angrily barking dog way to close to it. That even sounds like a totally fucked up nightmare. It could’ve been even Mickey’s nightmare since he loves Ian’s dick so much.

“Yeah, well. It was close. I was scared,” Ian says quietly with a painful sincerity. Of course, he was scared… fuck, he is scared. Who would’ve not been? “What about next time, you know? There’s just always gotta be something.”

Mickey is a shitty candidate for a comforter. What should he say? He knows nothing more than his own feelings and obviously not so healthy ways to deal with them. But he tries, only out of his hopeless experience that had ruined his all fucking life already. Because he wants Ian to feel better so much.

“Look, man. I’m the one with the cartel after me. If anybody should be crying, it’s me. I can’t go home, I can’t even leave this house. I’m-”

Fuck, he sounds so desperate, like he is some pussy begging for help and comfort and all that shit. But he is not. He never was. He just at the point where he can do no good, but show Ian an example and reveal his own fucking anxiety as a way to cheer him up. Mickey just doesn’t know any other way to tell someone that he shouldn’t be that sad and thoughtful about some stupid and scary as shit, but still absolutely ridiculous situation.

“I’m actually considering getting plastic surgery on my face just so I can start fresh,” he says without any hesitation to lighten up that shit with at least an absurdity. 

It works somehow. Ian is moving. He is rising up and it’s a good thing. That makes Mickey happy.

“Well… If you go to the surgery route…” Ian is suddenly such a tease. And he is getting incredibly closer. “Think they could get you a penile enhancement?”

Oh, wow, that escalated quickly. Such a Russian whore style offence. But so very not offensive at all, since not every guy in this world should have the horse sized 9 inches as his sassy Redhead.

If Mickey has ever in his life felt embarrassed with the size of his own cock, he would’ve never got laid. He has a normal dick length and they both know that, but this cocky-ass impression on Ian’s face speaks for itself. No fear and judgement from you, no playing insulted and ever giving any shit from me. I got you. I fucking love you more than I could’ve ever imagined. You’re my everything. Only you act like an asshole and I pay you the same as always.

“Oh, that’s cute. I think you mean reduction.” Mickey says with all the flirty confidence he has, putting his hand on Ian’s neck, because he can do so.

“Oh, reduction?” Ian smiles almost creepy, but seductively and getting out of character.

“I mean it’s… If it was any bigger, I’d be worried for your safety. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Mickey doesn’t really know, what he is hinting at. Maybe it’s about such a very usual and sometimes absolutely necessary thing as a decent blow job or maybe their dialogue allows to bring up the memory of those few times Mickey was on top of Ian since they were bored enough in their small shitty prison cell to experiment and broaden their boundaries.

“You’re so sensitive.” Mickey murmurs delighted. 

“I’m so glad you’re concerned about me.” 

They exchange subtle, but very perky quick kisses, which are full of tenderness.

“So sensitive.” Mickey repeats and giggles a little. 

“Okay.” Ian says softly and his hand is already somewhere on Mickey’s hip squeezing gently near his half-interested cock.

“You want some?” Mickey asks putting the tamale closer to Ian’s face, ignoring the arousal. 

“Nah,” Ian is slowly getting down to the floor. He stands on his knees between Mickey’s wide-open legs and grins. “Actually, I want something else.”

“Trying to prove a point here, huh?” Mickey laughs and slightly moves back, giving Ian more space to deal with his pants. The tamale is completely forgotten in his relaxed hand on the bed.

Mickey looks at the door that he stupidly didn’t close and bits his lip. Well, with the Mexicans gone they can be interrupted only by someone of the Gallaghers here, but he hopes it won’t happen at least until he gets his orgasm.

“Fuck,” he exhales with a moan, when Ian finally releases his dick and licks teasingly the very top of it. 

“Oh, we are getting there.” Ian promises almost with a fucking wink and takes Mickey’s cock deep down his throat after that, starting to suck it so solidly it could’ve hurt, but it doesn’t, because, of course, he does it exactly how Mickey likes it. Hard and fast and, without any doubt, utterly amazing.

Mickey looks with his eyes half-opened at Ian’s head moving. The red hair isn’t so tight and coiffured as it was before, because of sweat and effort several locks start falling casually on Ian’s forehead. That’s a nice look, Mickey likes it when his ginger turns into such a sexy mess while pleasuring him.

Ian’s polo shirt fabric tightens on his shoulders with every up and down. Damn, he is so hot wearing that official uniform even when it’s not EMT anymore. Back in the day Mickey would’ve never think that he could have a kink for any uniform shit. Role play wasn’t his thing, but Ian being dressed like this makes his dick quiver with excitement.

“You like it, don’t you?” Ian asks with a smirk, raising his head. A thread of thick saliva streams between his curved lips. He has definitely felt Mickey’s dick throbbing and decided it was a good time to assert himself.

“Don’t fucking stop!” Mickey hisses menacingly, but all he gets back is just another fearless glance that is totally making fun of him.

“And who is sensitive now?” Of course, there is a devilish smile on Ian’s face, like he has proved everything he wanted even when they both knew from the very beginning how the things are for real. 

“Oh, shut up, bitch!” Mickey’s breath is heavy and unequal due to the heat in his lower part and due to the thoughts that Ian fully realizes what he does to him and knows exactly how to do it properly.

So, with short, not very clear “As you wish”, Ian returns his mouth back, licking and sucking furiously with these absolutely unbearable noises which make his throat slightly vibrate. Slowly and inevitably he starts to increase the pace and fucking Jesus Christ, that’s not fair. How long will Mickey be able to stand not cumming with such a perfect blow job?

Honestly, he is completely powerless in this situation. It takes him something about five minutes overall to come harshly deep down Ian’s throat, trembling like shit and feeling being taken care of while his restless Firecroatch polishes his sucked off cock.

“It was so good, man.” He whispers with an adoration, waiting for Ian to look at him and give him a wet profound kiss on the lips. “Think, I don’t need any plastic surgery reduction downstairs, your mouth deals with my dick just fine.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ian coughs with laughter, rising his eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Mickey just gives him the middle finger with the hand in which the forgotten tamale still is. 

Ian licks his lips once again and opens his mouth, quite wide to place inside the tamale thing and to sinfully lick Mickey’s fuck finger while taking a bite.

In two minutes, there is nothing left of the poor tamale, they eat it all together, sharing in comfortable silence.

“Although, you’re right.” Ian says dramatically serious. “The tamale is really very good.” 

Mickey scoffs and hugs him around the neck.

“I’m also right, that you’re a sensitive dickhead.” He adds, willingly tangling his fingers in the red hair to push Ian’s head closer.

“Ready for round two?” 

Ian smiles teasingly, obviously not thinking at all about his fucked-up P.O. and her crazy ideas how to make his life completely miserable.

Good, that’s what Mickey expected. So, his answer is quite predictable.

“Always ready.” He says and gives Ian another hot as fuck kiss.


End file.
